Ein besonderes Weihnachtsfest
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Er sass schon den ganzen Tag draussen und beobachtete die Menschenmasse in der Stadt von einem kleinen Hügel aus. Wieso musste ich mich gerade in dich verlieben? Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon ein paar Monate lang und er fand einfach keine Antwort..


Titel: Ein besonderes Weihnachtsfest – wie vielmal man an einem Tag gestört werden kann

Autor: Dray-Chan

E-Mail: ramonawirz-meister.ch

Serie: Beyblade

Teil: 1/1

Betha: Sa-Chan

Pairing: Kai / Ray (was den sonst)

Warnung: Shonen-ai

Genre: Shonen-ai

**_Widmung:_** Der lieben Malinalda weil sie mich immer ermuntert hat um irgendwo weiterzumachen, sei es das schrieben oder das zeichnen oder sonst was . Danke /knuddls/ und weil sie einfach einer der liebsten Menschen ist die ich kenne. /ggg/

**Only Chapter**

Er sass schon den ganzen Tag draussen und beobachtete die Menschenmasse in der Stadt von einem kleinen Hügel aus. /Wieso musste ich mich gerade in dich verlieben?/ Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon ein paar Monate lang und er fand einfach keine Antwort darauf. /War es deine Art? Vielleicht war es das, obwohl sie nicht gerade freundlich war./

Der Wind spielte mit seinem schwarzen Haar und zerzauste es. Es war angenehm einfach so dazusitzen und den Geräuschen der kleinen Stadt zu lauschen in der die Bladebreakers im Moment wohnten.

Nicht weit entfernt von diesem Hügel stand das kleine Haus das sie gemietet hatten und wo er ein Zimmer mit Kai bewohnte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah auf die Uhr, es war schon spät. Er macht sich wieder auf den weg zurück, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt und nachdenklich betrat er das Haus.

Wie jeden Abend hatte er etwas in der Stadt gegessen und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten ‚keinen Hunger'.

Die anderen Mitglieder machten sich langsam Sorgen um den Chinesen, er hatte schon seit Tagen kein Abendessen mehr gehabt und sonderte sich immer mehr von ihnen ab. Nur Kai lies es angeblich kalt, ja nach aussen zeigte er keine Reaktion über das Verhalten seines Freundes, doch innerlich machte er sich grosse Sorgen um ihn. Er fragte sich schon seit langer Zeit was mit Ray los war.

Er verschwand morgens immer früh aus dem Haus und abends ging er immer zielstrebig in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

Als Kai später am Abend ins Zimmer trat lag Ray schlafend in seinem Bett. Eines seiner seltenen Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er Ray so sah. Er sah richtig süss aus, die schwarzen Haare offen, einen friedlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, in die Decke gekuschelt, lag er da.

Er strich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen kurz über die Wange, wie er es jeden Abend tat, und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Als Kai am nächsten morgen erwachte, war Ray nicht mehr anwesend, er seufzte und stand unter die Dusche. Das Verhalten des Chinesen beschäftigte ihn sehr, er wollte ihn nicht so sehen, aber er konnte ihm auch nicht sagen was er für ihn empfindet.

Mit seinen üblichen Klamotten trat der Russe in das Wohnzimmer und sah leicht überrascht aus.

Doch erinnerte er sich schnell, es war ja Weihnachten, er sah sich um und entdeckte, dass Ray wieder fehlte. Leise trat er in die Küche und erblickte den Chinesen am Herd. Er lächelte und schlich sich an den Chinesen ran bis er direkt hinter ihm stand. Schon fast sanft klang seine Stimme als er den Chinesen etwas fragte. „Was gibt's den heute?"

Ray erschrak und drehte sich um, blickte in zwei sanfte Rubine. „Äh... was besonderes.."zu mehr war er nicht fähig, Kai nickte nur „Soll ich was helfen?"

Ray von der Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft des Russen überrascht stammelte nur vor sich hin. „N.. Nein sch...schon.. okay..."er lächelte leicht, was dem Russen ebenfalls eines entlockte.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und sah den Chinesen fragend an. „Sag mal Ray.. wieso bist du plötzlich so distanziert?"er bekam als Antwort nur ein Schulternzucken. Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue „Komm schon Ray.. ich reiss dir sicher nicht den Kopf ab."

„Das sagst du jetzt"sagte der Junge leise und setzte sich neben Kai. Er sah ihn unsicher an und schwieg. „So schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein, oder?"Kai grinste den andere leicht an.

Ray atmete tief durch und sah auf den Boden „Ich.."Doch wurde er durch Tyson unterbrochen, der gerade in die Küche stürmte. Kai sah den Japaner nur vernichtend an und stand auf um den Tisch zu decken, was sonst eigentlich immer Ray tat.

Den ganzen Tag über kam es nicht zu einer Fortsetzung des Gesprächs und als sie abends nach draussen gingen um dies zu tun, kamen sie auch nicht weit. Wieder wurde Ray unterbrochen, diesesmal durch Max, der die Beiden drängte rein zukommen um die Geschenke zu öffnen.

Schweigend kamen sie dieser „Bitte" nach und setzten sich auf das dunkelbläuliche Sofa. Max und Tyson strahlten, als sie begannen ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Da die Beiden sie nicht beachteten konnten sie ihr Gespräch endlich Fortsetzen.

„Also Ray, was wolltest du heute zweimal sagen?"lächelte Kai seinen gegenüber an.

„Also gut.."seufzte er kurz leise „ich.. habe mich in dich verliebt..."murmelte er schlussendlich und sah auf seine Hände, die besonders interessant zu sein schienen.

Kai lächelte /also doch/ und legte eine Hand unter Rays Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. Jetzt musste er ihn ansehen, doch anstatt dem bösen Gesichtsausruck den er erwartet hatte lächelte Kai ihn an.

Langsam beugte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen vor und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die Rays.

Dieser war erst überrascht doch dies wechselte bald in Freude. Er schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Russen und schloss geniesserisch die Augen. Kai lächelte und vertiefte den Kuss schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Aus dem erst noch schüchternen Kuss entbrannte schnelle ein heftiges Zungespiel der Beiden, so bemerkten sie auch nicht wie sie von drei Leuten geschockt und überrascht beobachtet wurden.

Max, Tyson und Kenny hatten ihre Geschenke ausgepackt und wollten die Zwei hinter ihnen auffordern es ihnen gleich zu tun, doch das was sie sahen liess die Drei stutzen.

Sie hatten ja nichts dagegen, nein sie freuten sich für die Beiden, aber sie waren einfach überrascht und leicht geschockt.

Ray und Kai vergassen ihre Geschenke sie sassen einfach nur Arm in Arm da und schauten den anderen zu wie sie rumalberten. Nicht ein Wort kam über Kais Lippen, nur als Tyson eine Vase zerbracht, aber er schrie ihn nicht an, nein er sagte nur ‚die sei zu ersetzen'.

Sie feierten noch bis spät in die Nacht und tranken einige Flaschen leer. Doch trotzdem war es das schönste Weihnachten das die Gruppe erlebt hatte, und sie würden es sicher nicht vergessen.

* * *

so das wars meine zweite FF zu Beablde 

ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen /gg/ 


End file.
